


RWBY: Repolished Volume One

by Bakasta64



Series: RWBY: Repolished [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fix-It, Follows the main story for now at least, Reboot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakasta64/pseuds/Bakasta64
Summary: My feeble attempt at rewriting RWBY from volume one changing some things and keeping most other things. This was originally posted on FanFiction.Net but I personally like AO3 way better. Enjoy!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose
Series: RWBY: Repolished [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826695
Kudos: 6





	1. Red Like A Ruby

It was a fine evening as Roman Torchwick strolled down the street. He was trailed by some goons in black suits complimenting his white and red suit. Roman had red hair and carried with him a black cane that he twirled about.   
He finally approached his destination, a quaint little shop called Dust Till Dawn. Dust was the main energy source of Remeant, a substance that could be used to power anything from flashlights to machine guns. Different types of dust had different properties, some were electrical while some were able to combust. This varistility made dust popular among those who wielded weapons and many incorporated dust into their weapons to increase their power.   
Waltzing inside Roman and his goons were greeted by the cashier. 

“What can I get for you?” The old man said nicely. 

“Everything.” Roman replied. 

The old man was confused. “Okay, what do you mean by everything.” 

Roman smiled. “I meant what I said, I’ll take everything, your whole stock of every stock.” He looked to his minions. “Get the dust.” 

Against his protests the four goons move to the back and pull out containers. The dust was stored in large tubes separating the different colors of dust. The goons hooked up the containers to the end of the tubes and filled the containers up with the dust. When the shopkeeper tried to pull out his scroll to call the police Roman pointed his cane at him, the end popped open to reveal that it was also a gun.   
Oblivious to all this was a young girl in a black and red outfit. She had a black dress like outfit that had a skirt with red on the bottom. She was wearing a red hood and cape which hid her face. This girl nodded her head to a rock song while she flipped through the pages of a gun magazine. She was too invested in the different firearms to notice one of the goons walking up to her, pulling out a katana. 

“Give me everything you’ve got!” The goon yelled. 

The girl didn’t hear him over her music. 

“HEY! I said give me all your valuables or else!” The goon yelled. 

The girl pulled down her headphones. “I’m sorry, did someone say something?” 

The goon thrusted the blade closer to her face. “Yeah, I told you to-“ 

“OH MY GOD what a beautiful katana you have! Perfectly sharp, nice shiny steel, OOOH! I love how the hilt is decorated! Did you make it or did you buy it from somewhere?!” 

“Uhhh…” The goon was not expecting that reaction. For someone that has a weapon pointed at them she sure seemed happy. 

The girl tilted her head. “Were you asking me a question? I’m sorry if I ignored you I just so interested in my music and this weapons magazine is super interesting.” 

The goon regained his composure. “I asked you to hand over all of your valuables!!” 

“Are- are you robbing me?” The girl asked. 

“What the hell does it look like we’re doing>! We’re robbing the whole store! Now hurry up and hand over your stuff before this gets ugly you idiot!” 

It was then that the girl pulled out something from her back concealed behind her cape. It was a rectangular blood red metal contraption that transformed into a scythe twice her size. With one mighty swing she hit the goon in the gut and sent him flying out the front window of the store and into the street with seemingly impossible strength. Everyone then stopped and stared at her. 

One of the goons was still filling up a container of dust. “Boss, should we attack her?” 

Roman Torchwick sighed. “Yes, yes you should.” 

The girl quickly held the scythe like a sniper rifle and shot that goon between the eyes.   
The other goes towards her with a sword. The girl jumped and twisted in the air over the goon and sliced him with her scythe. 

“Bring the dust, we’re leaving!” Roman ordered as he ran out of the store. The last goon grabbed the containers that were filled and started fleeing the store. 

Somehow becoming a whirlwind of crimson leaves the girl speed forward and went back to normal in time to take out the goon with her scythe just before he exited. 

The girl looked back at the cashier. “You okay if I chase after him?” 

The old man nodded. 

The girl then ran out into the streets to follow Roman. 

Roman looked back to see the girl on his trail. “Persistent.” He said. 

Roman then climbed up a ladder and leapt across multiple buildings until he was on the highest roof near the area. The girl did the same leaps with ease and met him on the roof. 

“Who are you?!” The girl asked. 

“I am Roman Torchwick, and sorry, but this is where I bid goodbye, little red.” Roman said. 

A helicopter-like vehicle flew down and a wide door opened, a woman in a red dress stood there waiting for him. Her face was hard to make out but her yellow eyes shined in the darkness,   
Roman leapt up into the ship then turned to fave the woman. 

“She’s the reason I couldn’t get the dust for our master. Kill her.” 

The woman smiled. “With pleasure. 

The woman shot out fireballs from her hand. They surely would have hit the young girl if several objects glowing purple intercepted the shots. 

“Not on my watch.” An older and more mature woman said. 

She was clad in a elegant school uniform of pure white and black and she had a black cape. Her blond hair and pale face with green eyes and glasses made her look very wise. She was holding a wand in her wand and she pointed it at the ship. 

The mysterious woman was about to attack this new assailant but Roman stopped her. 

“Not now, her time will come.” Roman said calmly. 

The woman sigh with annoyance but complied. The ship flew away and the woman who used a wand walked up to the girl in red. 

“Thanks for the save! I’m Ruby Rose! I stopped that guy in the hat from robbing a store! Who are you?” She said cheerfully. 

“Do you know how much trouble you are in?” The woman said coldly. 

“What?”


	2. The Wonderful Oz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby meets a very interesting man.

“Why am I here again?” Ruby Rose asked. 

Ruby was sitting down at a desk in a small dark room. She had been taken in for questioning by the woman Ruby now knew as Glynda Goodwitch. She was confused by this turn of events, after all she had only stopped a robbery from taking place. What was so wrong about that? Glynda stood in front of Ruby looked exasperated. 

“Oh, let’s see… You interfered with a crime and fought notorious criminal, Roman Torchwick despite the fact that you could have easily been hurt or even worse, killed.” Glynda said coldly. 

“But I didn’t get hurt!” Ruby protested. 

“Thanks to my intervention. You’re lucky the police decided to let you off the hook because you stopped those goons of his from taking any dust.” 

Ruby brightened. “So I can leave?” 

Glynda sighed. “First there’s someone who wants to talk to you, then you’re free to go.” 

Right on cue a man in a gray suit, a green scarf, light grey hair, and thin glasses walked into the light. He had with him a black cane with a white hilt with gears. 

Ruby gasped. “Professor Ozpin?!” 

“It seems my reputation precedes me. I’m surprised you know who I am, Ruby Rose.” The man said in a warm voice. 

“Of course I know you, your the headmaster at Beacon Academy! The school for training hunters and huntresses!” Said Ruby excitedly. 

Ozpin smiled. “From what I hear you’ve been wanting to enroll at my school ever since you were little.” 

“Yeah, my mom was a huntress and I’ve always wanted to carry on her legacy and become a huntress so I could help people like the heroes in fairy tales.” Ruby told Ozpin, her face softening at the mention of her mother. 

“An admirable goal. I remember when your mother Summer was attending my school, she was a great student. I’m sorry that she passed away when she did.” 

“Yeah…” Ruby looked deep in thought. 

Ozpin looked closer at Ruby. “You know… you remind me a lot of her. I see her silver eyes were passed onto you. That’s something quite special.” 

“I know that people who have silver eyes are said to be excellent warriors but I don’t know what makes them so special.” Ruby asked this question with wide eyed curiosity. 

Ozpin leaned on his cane. “I can’t exactly tell you what makes them unique, that’s something you will learn best on your own. What I can tell you is that your eyes have a power that can only be unlocked through experience. I feel you would get the most experience by going to my school.” 

Ruby squealed with excitement causing Glynda to cringe and Ozpin to laugh. 

“YOU MEAN YOU’RE ENROLLING ME IN BEACON?!” Ruby exclaimed. 

“Yes, if you want to. Just pack up whatever you want to have in your dorm and you can attend Beacon Academy.” Ozpin answered Ruby with a warm smile. 

“THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, PROFESSOR OZPIN! EEE, I CAN’T WAIT TO BECOME A HUNTRESS!!” Ruby was waving her arms up and down with great speed. 

Ozpin waited before tapping his cane on the floor to regain Ruby’s focus. “Remember, this will not be easy in the slightest. Being a huntress takes years of hard training, you must be ready to work harder than ever if you want to pass. Your sister is attending her second year at school, hopefully she can show you the ropes when you arrive.” 

Ruby nodded but didn’t fully seem like she understood the full weight of what Ozpin said. She was focused on only one thing, how she would make her mother proud by becoming a great huntress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! From here on the changes will become more pronounced.


	3. Ride to Beacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby meets up with her big sister on the ride to her new school.

Ruby boarded the airship that would take her to Beacon with the rest of the students attending this year. Ruby had a hard time leaving the few friends she’d managed to make from the school she previously went to in the city of Vale. She said goodbye to them and they all told her that they would miss her, but Ruby was a fair bit more emotional at her leaving than her friends were. It made for an awkward time and Ruby had to wonder if they were as close as she thought they were. She was nervous about how she would find people who would be friends with her at Beacon and hoped that she could at least form a bond with the people she got teamed up with. At any rate, she’d always have her scythe, Crescent Rose. It was one of the few things Ruby had that once belonged to Summer. Her father, at least in her mind, Ty had given it to Ruby on her tenth birthday, Ruby had treasured it ever since. 

“LITTLE SISTER!!” A woman with long blonde hai, purple eyes, and a white t-shirt under a brown leather jacket with an orange scarf hugged Ruby tightly. She showed off a lot of skin with her brown shorts and her jacket only partially zipped both up and down. She had brown boots to match and had yellow gauntlets made of steel. “I CAN’T BELIEVE YOUR GOING WITH ME TO BEACON!!” 

”Yang! Stop! This is embarrassing!” Ruby struggled to break out of her big sister’s hug. 

“What’s embarrassing about being with your sister!” Yang retorted. 

“I just… want to set a good first impression for the other students. I hope I can find some people to be friends with…” 

Yang patted Ruby’s head. “You’ll definitely find new friends here! You just need to have more confidence!” 

Ruby sighed. “I’m not like you sis, I’m… not good with people like you are.” 

“You’ll be fine! I know you will!” Yang brushed off Ruby’s concerns. 

The two were interrupted by a holo screen coming on showing Glynda Goodwitch. 

“Greetings, students of Beacon Academy.” She began. “You’re here today because you dream of becoming hunters and huntresses, the most reliable line of defense against the creatures of Grimm. As I’m sure most of you know, the Grimm are vicious monsters who drove humanity to the brink of extinction centuries ago. Now these monsters inhabit most of our world, while we stay in the four protected cities: Vacuo, Atlas, Mistral, and of course, Vale. Hunters and huntresses were created to be the answer to the growing threat of the Grimm, and now it’s your job to learn how to fight these creatures and protect the world. We here at Beacon anxiously await your arrival here shortly. Thank you, that is all.” 

After the message ended the two heard a gross hacking sound from further in the same direction. They looked and found a blond boy in a white chest plate, black pants, and a brown belt throwing up into a garbage can. 

Yang grinned. “Hey, maybe vomit boy over there can be your friend?” 

“Gross, Yang!” Ruby immediately regretted saying that as several people heard Yang and the nickname of “vomit boy” spread throughout the students on the airship. 

The boy seemed to not be used to flying and was getting sick from the turbulence, and he desperately tried to find somewhere away from people where he could vomit in peace. Ruby felt bad for him, it seemed like they were the two most unpopular people going to Beacon, maybe this guy wasn’t so bad.   
Finally the airship arrived at Beacon Academy and all of the students excitedly got off and ran to meet up with their friends.   
Beacon looked more like a castle from a fantasy story than a school, and had a sleek white and grey style that made it look not as old as other castles of the sort. Ruby and Yang were walking in the front courtyard as tons of students walked and talked with their friends.   
There was a wide range of different looking humans, but also another group of beings. Some of the people passing by had some animal traits like furry ears or tails, they were called Faunus. The more standard humans mostly stayed slightly apart from the Faunus, the humans all grouped together while the Faunus minded their own business and didn’t interact with the humans. Ruby had just now realized that and seemed a little less in awe of Beacon than she had been. Ruby had thought of the Faunus better than most people because, like them, she wasn’t as well liked as most other people. She was always the weird one who people dismissed, that made Ruby feel a sort of kinship with the Faunus. Seeing the Faunus being treated with the same cold reaction didn’t make Ruby lose the mystique of Beacon, but it did show her that it still had the same social biases the rest of Remnant had. Yang was too busy greeting all the people passing by to notice the small detail. 

“Hey… Yang?” Ruby asked quietly. 

Yang turned around to look at her sister. “What’s up, sis?” 

“Do you think we could be on the same team? We work so well together! We’d be the sister dou! Our names would become legendary!” Said Ruby, standing epically in a grand pose. 

“Well… I was kind of thinking of joining with my friends on a team, anyways it’s about time that you started being independent! I know you’ll get on an awesome team!” Yang said hurriedly. 

Ruby was shook. “You mean you don’t want to be on my team?” 

A large group of people crowded around Yang. “Uh… bye sis!” 

Yang sped off with her friends leaving Ruby to lie on the ground wondering where she went wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Three Is Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby meets her future teammates!

Finally after a few minutes Ruby decided to get back up despite her feeling overwhelmed with everything. She stretched and started to jog towards the school when she walked right into someone. It was a girl wearing a white dress with a small white jacket with red on the inner side. She had white hair put into a long ponytail and was wearing a small but flashy crown. She was holding open a case which just fell on the floor, spilling out small vials of differently colored dust. The girl managed to stay upright even though Ruby was knocked on the ground. 

“Watch where you’re going, dummy!” The girl huffed in a prissy tone. 

Ruby went to pick up a red vial. “I’m sorry, here let me help you.” 

The girl grabbed the red vial before Ruby and waved it in front of her. 

“You should be more careful! Do you know what this is? It’s dust! You could have gotten us killed!” The girl shook the vial and some of the red dust got out and was inhaled through Ruby’s nose. 

Ruby raised her hands in the air. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t see where I was going and I-I-I” 

Ruby sneezed out an explosion from the dust she inhaled and the white hair girl got covered in soot. The girl gave a cry of surprise and looked down at her ruined clothing. 

“How dare you! You complete idiot, you ruined my outfit! Do you even know who I am?!” She exclaimed. 

“Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.” A quiet voice from behind the two said. 

“Finally someone knows how important I am.” Weiss said. 

They turned and looked to see a girl with a open black jacket over a white shirt with black pants and shoes. She had a large bow on her long black hair. Her yellow eyes were focused and judgemental. She was sitting on a bench reading a book. 

“The Schnee Dust Company is well known for being number one in inhumane Faunus labor practices and underground slavery.” The black haired girl said this with zero emotion. 

Weiss scoffed. “How can you be inhumane towards things that aren’t human? I’ll have you know my family’s company is one of the most successful in the world.” 

The black haired girl rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” 

Weiss signed then walked off, sometimes glances back to give bad looks to Ruby. 

Ruby slapped her face, she was supposed to be making friends not enemies. She decided to keep on walking but soon got lost trying to find her way around the school grounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for reading! Honestly this isn’t my best fic.


	5. Friends and Welcomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby meets someone and they bond.

Ruby Rose wandered around the school aimlessly looking for where she was supposed to go. The school was so large and confusing that she could hardly know where she even was. She just kept on walking and looking for some kind of map or something. This school year was starting out exactly as she feared, she not only had made no friends, she had actually made enemies with the girl called Weiss. Now Ruby didn’t even know where to go for the big introduction to the school.   
Ruby was walking along a stone pathway alongside large bushes when she heard another person talking to her, it was the guy who puked on the airship coming here. He now seemed significantly less gross now that his sickness had passed. He walked up to her and waved hello. 

“You’re lost too?” He said more as a statement than a question. 

“Yeah…” Ruby responded. 

They stood there in awkward silence for a while. 

“I’m sorry about calling you gross back on the airship.” Ruby said out of the blue, not knowing what else to say. 

The boy nodded his head. “It’s okay, it’s honestly not the worst thing I’ve been called.” 

Ruby felt for him, it seems both of them were having horrible luck today. 

“What’s your name?” Ruby asked on a whim. 

“I’m Jaune Arc.” He replied. “What’s yours?” 

“Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you!” 

“Nice to meet you too, Ruby!” Jaune said. 

Ruby couldn’t help but look at his weapons. Everyone at this school had such creative and awesome weapons that she was curious what kind of weapon he had. 

“Oooh, what kind of sword is that?! And is that a shield?!” Ruby leaned closer towards Jaune. 

Jaune hesitantly pulled out his sword, it was white with a gold hilt but otherwise plain. “It’s just a boring old sword, nothing special about it…” 

Ruby tried not to look disappointed. “What about the shield?” 

On Jaune’s arm was a slim rectangular piece of metal. 

“Well, I made it so that the shield can retract into a smaller size so it’s easier to carry with me.” He demonstrated by bopping it lightly, it stretched out into an orange and white shield with a crest on it. 

Ruby smiled. “That’s really cool.” 

“You don’t have to lie, it’s the most lame thing in the whole school.” Jaune said, scratching his head. 

Ruby put her hand on Jaune’s shoulder. “In the end it’s not the weapon that’s most important, it’s how you use it. Sometimes simple is best!” 

Jaune shrugged off her reassurance. “Anyways, what does your weapon do?” He asked. 

Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and transformed it from it’s gun mode to it’s scythe mode, twirled it behind her back, and slammed the tip on the ground. 

“It’s called Crescent Rose, it’s a scythe but also a sniper rifle! My mom used it when she was a huntress and she gave it to me. Since she’s gone now… I like to think that some part of her is still with me when I have this around.” 

Jaune was impressed by the unique weapon and surprised at the story behind it. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t imagine how not having a mother would feel. I’ve always had such a large family that sometimes I wish that they weren’t always there.” 

Ruby said nothing for a moment but then they heard the school bell, they'll be late for the introduction! 

“Um… we should probably get going so we don’t miss too much.” Jaune said. 

“Yeah.” 

The two ran off looking for the school’s grand hall. 

… 

Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch stood on a podium facing the entire student body. There was only one microphone and the two of them took turns speaking. 

“Welcome to Beacon Academy.” Ozpin began. “If you’ve made it here then you don’t need me to tell you what we’re about, or what we hope to teach you. The only thing I want to tell you is that each of your journeys to reach your goals will be much harder than you expect. Becoming a hunter is not just about fighting, and if you want to survive out there then you must challenge yourself beyond your limits. By the end of this school year each of you will change irrevocably from who you were when you first arrived. But, that’s okay. Change is only natural. I believe that as long as you work as hard as you can and do what you feel is right you will not fail.” 

Ruby and Jaune finally made it just in time to catch the last sentence of Professor Ozpin’s speech. 

Ruby nudged Jaune. “I met him!” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah! It was-” Ruby was interrupted by Weiss. 

“Maybe you haven’t noticed but the rest of us are trying to hear this.” She said with that same arrogant demoner that made Ruby want to punch her. 

“Oh, shove off!” Jaunce shot back, “She just wanted to tell me one thing.” 

Weiss crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. “Whatever fire eneezes wants to tell you, she can tell you after.” 

“It-it’s not my fault your dust went up my nose! I can still smell it! You should try not to shake around dust like that before you cause more accidents!” 

Weiss Schnee hmphed and said nothing, instead handing Ruby a pamphlet, she then rattle off a bunch of legal jargon Ruby couldn’t even come close to understanding. 

Suddenly Glynda cleared her throat loudly to get everyone’s attention. “May we finish?” 

All of the students went back into line. 

“Tomorrow will be your first test. You are going to traverse a grimm inhabited forest and find a relic. Don’t worry, several of us teachers will watch over you and step in if things get too out of hand. Though if we do have to step in you will have failed the test. Your teammates will also be decided tomorrow. Good luck.” Glynda stepped away from the mic and Ozpin stepped up again. 

“Tomorrow certainly will be a busy day, so now we will lead you to the dining hall where we have set up temporary sleeping arrangements. Be sure to get a good night’s rest before tomorrow, and may you get great teammates. Dismissed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this, I know, I know, it's basiclly just the show, I promise that there will be some real changes to the story. Mostly because my memories of Volume One aren't that in depth so I'm just going to follow main story beats. If you have any criticisms or suggestions I'd love to hear them!


End file.
